wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2017
Extreme Rules (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on June 4, 2017, at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. It was the ninth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Event summary Dean Ambrose vs The Miz At WWE Extreme Rules, The Miz’s controversial tactics, combined with an accidental collision with the referee and the general commotion of an intense showdown, allowed The A-Lister to steal his seventh Intercontinental Championship. Even before both Superstars journeyed to Raw as part of the Superstar Shake-up, The Miz made his opinion clear that Dean Ambrose is an unworthy Intercontinental Champion. And after their title match on Raw ended in a disqualification, The A-Lister convinced Raw General Manager Kurt Angle to take the championship advantage out of the equation for the rematch. At WWE Extreme Rules, if Ambrose were to get himself disqualified, he would lose his coveted title. From the beginning of his 92nd pay-per-view match, The Miz tried every trick in the book to get The Lunatic Fringe to snap or to make the referee believe that the titleholder had broken the rules. Though Miz was unsuccessful in causing Ambrose to get disqualified, the stipulation clearly took something out of his opponent’s game plan from start to finish, as The Awesome One maintained a decisive advantage throughout much of the contest. With every minute, the battle grew more and more fierce, resulting in an injury to Ambrose's knee and the exchange of Figure-Four Leglocks. During the height of the action, Miz once again tried to bring an end to the contest by having Maryse slap him. Rather than call for the bell, the referee kicked The Awesome One's cunning wife out of the bout. As the official worked to get her away from ringside, the turmoil continued in the ring, and Ambrose was thrown into the referee when his back was turned. Thinking Ambrose smashed into him on purpose, the referee looked as if he was going to disqualify the titleholder. However, before he could, Miz engaged his opponent from behind and hit him with a Skull-Crushing Finale for the huge victory. Like him or hate him, the seven-time Intercontinental Champion once again stands at the top of the mountain. But, with The Lunatic Fringe on the loose, how long can he remain there? Find out Monday night at 8/7 C on Raw. Rich Swann & Sasha Banks vs Noam Dar & Alicia Fox Rich Swann & Sasha Banks defeated Noam Dar & Alicia Fox in a Mixed Tag Team Match when Swann connected with a Phoenix Splash on Dar. Banks and Fox kicked off the matchup, but when The Boss quickly took control, Fox rushed to tag in Dar by hugging him. With Dar the legal Superstar for his team, Swann was forced to enter the bout for his side (per the rules of a Mixed Tag Team Match). Swann did not feel the pressure in front of his hometown Baltimore fans, though. He dazzled in the ring with a somersault legdrop and countered Dar's offense with a series of impressive kicks. Banks and Swann’s great teamwork sealed the win when The Boss took down Dar with double-knees from the top rope to the ringside floor, and Swann rolled The Scottish Supernova back into the ring for a decisive Phoenix Splash. Alexa Bliss vs Bayley Alexa Bliss retained the Raw Women’s Championship against Bayley at WWE Extreme Rules in a Kendo Stick on a Pole Match. Prior to their clash, questions circled whether Bayley would actually use the Kendo stick if given the chance. She insisted that she scouted ECW highlights and would be extreme enough to use the Kendo stick at will. However, her hesitation in the match cost her the chance to regain the Raw Women’s Championship. In the Kendo Stick on a Pole Match, the first competitor to retrieve the punishing piece of bamboo would be allowed to use it at will on her opponent. So, when the opening bell rang, Alexa quickly ran up the turnbuckle to reach for the Kendo stick. The rivals jostled for position on the top turnbuckle multiple times, even knocking each other to the ringside floor as the foreign object fell to the mat. With the race to get the Kendo stick heating up, Bayley suplexed the champion to the mat, allowing her to grab the foreign object, but The Huggable One waited too long to use it after cornering The Wicked Witch of WWE. A brief pause was all Alexa needed to spear the challenger and grab the Kendo stick before swinging away like Baltimore Orioles star Adam Jones, who happened to be watching at ringside, dressed as Virgil. A Bayley-to-Belly Suplex briefly ended the barrage, but a DDT from Bliss secured the victory. Anyone who doubts Bliss in the slightest can look at the welts covering Bayley’s body and know that it will take something supernatural to get the Raw Women’s Championship off “The Goddess of WWE’s” waist. Results * Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Had Ambrose been disqualified, he would have lost the title: The Miz (with Maryse) defeated Dean Ambrose © * Mixed tag team match: 'Rich Swann and Sasha Banks defeated Noam Dar and Alicia Fox * '''Kendo Stick-on-a-Pole match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: 'Alexa Bliss © defeated Bayley Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 065_RULES_06042017mm_1385--988f288bceee000651246bca1bedb0c9.jpg 066_RULES_06042017mm_1429--8c932436f1245b9b1dc4fc2f26ba47a9.jpg 067_RULES_06042017jg_1835--83243cf5eaa4c5bc81c39471bf273bf3.jpg 068_RULES_06042017mm_1458--f07beea3df2dd5a9199dd9f48e598ecf.jpg 069_RULES_06042017mm_1461--2e276bc2ee524d573381d376c65e2dee.jpg 070_RULES_06042017jg_1862--fb8c5394cba916f27a854f03d93cae57.jpg 071_RULES_06042017mm_1491--ae4c61ac35d2e002c5378ff7ca6201a1.jpg 072_RULES_06042017mm_1497--ecbb3c3618326616e06555d78ca01a07.jpg 073_RULES_06042017mm_1520--d4bd09f626bed8abcecc09f3561c7e4b.jpg 074_RULES_06042017jg_1904--2ce352199f1514f1e7633acb89ee5776.jpg 075_RULES_06042017mm_1553--f2786db6bd2a6b17500e78d39d547fca.jpg 076_RULES_06042017mm_1559--e953ab168d4d75af604abbf0745b9e3c.jpg 077_RULES_06042017mm_1588--6c07f769a92bfacd19569fd92b0dc158.jpg 078_RULES_06042017mm_1603--9c60d4fa9552588ffbf7c6e590f2a38b.jpg 079_RULES_06042017mm_1617--297b44046503e3cc2d9f7a7cbf41fe14.jpg 080_RULES_06042017mm_1622--d1f746f9db4e40d399532886e4a8a650.jpg 081_RULES_06042017mm_1649--13e8b56229da7a1d13d81de07c65e20e.jpg 082_RULES_06042017mm_1659--c9b815edb0e8a6037f9761338c90582b.jpg 083_RULES_06042017jg_1965--afb9f85725737bc194607a45bea86f0b.jpg 084_RULES_06042017mm_1699--1310a195c3f1d73a2f87474688553d70.jpg 085_RULES_06042017mm_1708--8f669e5414a0b98c056cb21ed90ffb2a.jpg 086_RULES_06042017mm_1730--7faecf7577009524fff729ec51834019.jpg 087_RULES_06042017jg_2383--9213c79ca113a00b314ae52fb63fe910.jpg 088_RULES_06042017mm_1837--82f072038b5f26393e0fabc0620189a7.jpg 089_RULES_06042017mm_1905--fb7ff869d427bb01e9a195d040df5a8d.jpg 090_RULES_06042017mm_1912--d57febe1daa231bea9407190f86dc2e5.jpg 091_RULES_06042017jg_2427--60dc132382d6e8a6fe500b70f1f0f797.jpg 092_RULES_06042017jg_2434--a3f9d3cb6557daec5a2639520536abae.jpg 093_RULES_06042017jg_2440--1d024c8bbd98a226d0cc094526cb93c6.jpg 094_RULES_06042017ej_2136--62e45ef510bea977739661ada93df5d5.jpg 095_RULES_06042017mm_1945--6a1b4da5275baee1303384a81bbebb9d.jpg 096_RULES_06042017ej_2227--7fd160d73a898583ea178c168cf308fd.jpg 097_RULES_06042017mm_1964--0ca791b00ac40d9d8a45ffa45dc499fd.jpg 098_RULES_06042017jg_2472--b9c0f2c2dfba46c9e92ed073ae9179fd.jpg 099_RULES_06042017mm_1974--55c73fdf1675f0d0ea52155029ebb8ee.jpg 100_RULES_06042017ej_2234--7593650cf2eac4fd6ce8beeef86badcf.jpg 101_RULES_06042017ej_2254--46c47fa5a5f4e48ed245dc63a90b3e7c.jpg 102_RULES_06042017mm_1987--81dae60070546267b31fae8d76f52e07.jpg 103_RULES_06042017mm_1993--9f07613a24c431483763dbd15f29981d.jpg 104_RULES_06042017mm_2003--5053359d97039041c1dd2097955096dc.jpg 105_RULES_06042017jg_2506--233e450ed8bedfe702aa109e7d005a6f.jpg 106_RULES_06042017ej_2284--91bc900892f47168977e2f03342fd4ae.jpg 107_RULES_06042017mm_2035--b37367c0264e90445ded02ba35e88bef.jpg 108_RULES_06042017mm_2046--292f58d33e57c038ea15112cf185d9f6.jpg 109_RULES_06042017mm_2066--20e54ac47bdf179467a368c3b0d1a7ef.jpg 110_RULES_06042017mm_2104--8a2a5604e7c250f2c031f594bb180f55.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Maryse Category:Sasha Banks Category:Alicia Fox Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young